Totally Innocent
by FreeFancy1
Summary: Leah is just doing her thing when a certain object of her fantasy appears. What happens next? M Rated for Lemons. First M Rated! XD Oneshot.


**A/N:**** Hey****what's up, world? Umm, sorry I'm not that cool. It's been a while, world. How you been keeping? You're looking good. Well here's a pure lemon story about Leah and Jacob.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight; I just fuck with the characters... literally ;)**  
  
"OHHHHHHH FUCK!" My bed sheets were soaking from how wet I was. My juices were everywhere. I could feel I was close; my walls clamped tighter and tighter around my fingers and my moans became louder and filled the room. Thoughts of him and his beautiful godlike body rubbing against me, moulding perfectly into my hands flooded my mind.

'Just a little bit more' I thought. I knew I was about to climax when...

"Hey Leah, I heard screams..."

Oh. Fuck. No. No, that didn't just happen. No, he did not just walk in. Not now. Not when I'm this far into wanking over him. Why Jacob why? I wanted to die. What made it worse was that he just stood there and stared at me, eyes and mouth wide open, like it was the most horrifying thing he'd ever seen.

"Uh... I can explain." I tried to cover myself up with a blanket. How am I going to explain this? I can't exactly say "I was wanking over you", can I? Can I?

"I was just..." I sighed "Look, if I'm honest, I was masturbating... over you, Jake."

His eyes got wider. I got up, blanket around me, and walked over to where he was and put my hands on his shoulders, letting the blanket drop. He instantly looked down at the floor where the blanket was, then he slowly looked up my body, taking in every little detail. When he finished, I saw the dark lust build in his eyes and he was biting his lip. It was sexy as hell. He IS sexy as hell.

I couldn't help myself. I smiled, "You like?" I bit my lip, waiting for his response.

"No." HOLD UP! SAY WHAT NOW?! Did he just say no? He must have seen the both panicked and hurt expression on my face because he grabbed me closer and said "No, you didn't let me finish. I don't like it... I love it."

At that point, he started to kiss and bite my neck which gained involuntary moans from me. His hands travelled down and grabbed my butt, pulling me closer into his now hard dick. Was I really turning him on that much?

As if he read my mind he said "You don't know how much you turn me on. Seeing you on the bed like that drove me crazy." I giggled. I can't believe he likes me this much. This is so much better than I could've imagined.

His full lips finally made it to mine and his tongue slipped silently into my mouth. My arms instinctively snaked around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. He lifted me up and carried me over to the bed. He placed me down gently onto my back, him on top of me, not breaking the kiss once. He reached down and took off his shirt, to reveal abs of perfection. Jake looks like a Greek Adonis and here he was, stripping for me. It's enough make any girl's panties wet. I might be the luckiest girl in the world and I was definitely going to take advantage of every second. My hands started to explore his beautifully chiselled body until they reached his belt. I wanted to uncover this big secret he's been hiding. I've only seen the occasional glimpse when he phasing back from wolf form. I started to unbuckle it but he stopped me.

"Not yet. I got to make you feel good too." I began to mock sulk, which made him laugh seductively.

He began to kiss down my body, only stopping to suck on my hard little nipples. I arched my back, begging for more but he had other ideas. He continued his journey down south, swirling his tongue around in my belly button. That one tickled.

"Hey, stop that!" I giggled.

He chuckled, "God, you are so adorable." I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face.

He had finally reached his destination. My soaking wet pussy was practically begging to be touched by him. His tongue slowly began to lick my folds and circle my clit. I was in ecstasy. My eyes rolled back and I sank into the bed. He darted his tongue in and out of me and fuck, it felt so good. Suddenly his fingers took over and he began thrusting his fingers hard and fast. Soon I was a hot mess, moaning and groaning. He added another finger and curled them inside. I bit my lip so hard to prevent myself from screaming. He really knew what he was doing. He used his thumb to circle my clit. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. He sensed that and smiled. Then he just stopped, removed his fingers and started licking them up. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

I looked into his eyes, "Why'd you stop?" I managed, panting, trying to catch my breath, my chest heaving.

He did the sexiest laugh I've ever heard a guy make, "I don't want you to cum just yet."

He climbed back on top of me, softly kissing my lips. I could taste myself on his lips. We started making out again, grinding our hips together.

Then I pulled away. "So about that belt buckle, can I-" He put his finger on my lips and shushed me. "The answer is yes." I almost shrieked. I'm turning into a kid in a candy store.

With that, he flipped us over so I was on top of him now. I traced my fingers slowly down his body. I finally started to undo his trousers at an extremely slow pace, prolonging the surprise of seeing how hard I'd made him. Obviously this was torture for him because his hands darted down to help me but I shooed him away.

"Just wait." I said, showing him my teasing smile.

He groaned from frustration. Eventually I rid him of his pants and his cock sprung forward. Now it was my turn for my eyes to get wide. He was so big! He seemed pleased with my initial reaction.

"You like?" He said cockily.

"I love." I bit my lip again.

I wrapped my delicate fingers around the base and slowly started to stroke him up and down. He let out a soft moan. Then my mouth covered the head of his dick and I swirled my tongue around it. I slowly started to take him into my mouth. Once again, though, he grew impatient.

"Too slow. Come on, please?" He gave me puppy dog eyes. So cliché.

"Fine... but only because I can't resist you." I winked.

He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view. I quickened my pace and soon had him moaning my name. I tried to deep throat him a couple times but he was so big I gagged a little, which made him laugh much to my embarrassment.

"It's not funny" I pouted. He grinned, pulled me close and kissed my lips, as if to say 'I'm sorry for laughing'.

I got back to work; sucking, licking, kissing, stroking. Judging by the noises being made, I was pretty good. Also judging by his face, he was close to cumming. So I stopped.

He looked at me. "What? Why did you stop?"

I smiled seductively, "Consider this payback. Besides, I have a better place for you to cum."

I climbed on top of him and sweetly kissed his lips. He grabbed my hips and positioned himself underneath me. Then he slammed into me, causing me to gasp. He kept up a fast pace and I moved to match his rhythm. Sweat rolled off our bodies. I felt a sense of euphoria. He felt perfect inside me, hitting all the right spots. Curse words were flying at every direction.

"Shit! Oh fuck!" I panted.

"So fucking tight!" He grunted.

My walls got tight again and I experienced that familiar feeling again. I knew he was close too. We screamed each other's names at full volume and then I felt a liquid shoot up inside me. After a couple more powerful thrusts, he stopped and I collapsed on his chest. We lay there, silent, breathing deeply.

He was first to speak, "So the great Leah wanks over me, huh? I'm totally bragging about this to Embry and Quil."

I punched him in the arm, making him laugh again, "You cannot tell them. Especially not Quil. I'll never hear the end of it."

"It's okay; I'll stick up for you... since you are my girlfriend." I froze and he shifted nervously next to me, eagerly waiting my response.

"I...I...I'm your girlfriend now?" A smile crept up to the corners of my lips.

"Only if you want to be. Leah, I've always liked you. I think about you all the time and... Yes I've wanked over you a couple times too. Seeing you today made me the happiest man in the world and I would love to be that happy every day." I blinked, still stunned by what I was hearing.

He looked more nervous, slowly starting to regret his decision, but he pushed on. "Well?"

A couple seconds went by and then I kissed him passionately, with more love and affection than I knew I had for him. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I don't think I've ever been surer about anything in my entire life than I am right now."

He squeezed me tight against his chest and just held me there.

"So... You up for a second round?" I smiled innocently.

He laughed. "Do you even have to ask?"

It continued like that for the rest of the night, each time more beautiful than the next. Just me and my boyfriend.


End file.
